Animal Crossing
'' |image= logo.png |type=Video game series }} This page lists fan theories about the video game franchise . The Games Are Set in Purgatory Just a quick note, I'm Hero Forever, but I'm also known as EmeraldX2 on reddit. In the Animal Crossing games, you, the player character, are actually dead. You are "driven" to purgatory by car or train, depending on the game. Now, many people regard purgatory as a place of punishment, but many others understand it as a sort of "waiting room" a soul stays in before entering Heaven. It is the second interpretation that your character resides in. You enter a "town" that is populated with cute, humanoid, talking animals. This seems perfect for your character, a small child; the perfect environment to keep you calm and relaxed. Your character is, clearly, unaware that they have died, and this is something your own personal purgatory seeks to hide from you. Why? Because your character is not in Heaven yet, and isn't safe from suffering heartache and other traumas from the knowledge that they have passed on. Now, while your character is clearly in some kind of flowery haze, (he or she doesn't question how or why there are talking humanoid animals), your purgatory knows that you are still able to discover that you have died, and thus, it does everything in its power to distract you. You're given your own house, you're able to collect money to shop at a department store that grows with time, you can dig up fossils and donate them to a museum...the list goes on. Everything is designed to keep you from getting bored. And you can never leave the town. This is because you, obviously, can never come back to life. Now, you can get on the train and travel to a friend's town, but the town you arrive in is almost exactly the same as your own. You are still in purgatory, it may just look different. When you seek to visit another town, your own purgatory realizes that you are becoming bored with your own. Thus, it creates another version of itself with enough differences in it to keep you entertained. It also wants you to think you have the freedom to leave, even though you don't. When your character will be able to enter Heaven is unknown, but in Animal Crossing: New Leaf, it is possible that your character will be able to ascend into paradise once the town tree reaches its full growth stage. Child-Kidnapping and Slave Labor Cult Theory The Gist of It The game represents a human trafficking operation where children are lured in by friendly characters and then kidnapped. Summary The Animal Crossing series may seems to be a child-friendly game with friendly animals characters, however these animals may have a dark secret when to comes introducing the player to their community. In fact, the animals do indeed kidnap young naive children and then place them into slave labor, pretending to kids that it was really a fun-loving community. This theory was first revealed on November 25, 2014 by Brett Elston. Evidence 1. (Kapp'n): At the start of the game, the player was introduced to a character named Kapp'n who takes them to Animal Crossing community. However, Kapp'n is actually based on the Japanese mythological river demon called Kappa which are imfamously knowed for luring and then kidnapping children. It is worth mentioning of his creepy speeches and tone, stating that likes children considering them "so...gullible". '''2. (Tom Nook and the Never-Ending Debt): '''In additon, the player was introduced a raccoon character named Tom Nook which leads you to work with him to pay off your debt that never ends and always increased, which may be reference to child slave labor. To make matters worse, the other animal residents nevers let the player leave their community. In fact, they considered to be temptations, luring children and tricking them to think they were in a normal, peace-loving community. Category:Video Games